everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan-Rose de Lafayette
Morgan-Rose de Lafayette, going by Morgan, is a 2016-introduced all-around character. While she is looking forward to her role in Beauty and the Beast as the Enchantress, she refuses to take sides as she views Royals and Rebels as babyish and selfish. She is an overall tsundere- showing a mean, angry and aggressive exterior, which effectively hides her softer interior. Character Personality Morgan is a constantly angry little witch. She takes almost everything but straight out compliments offensively and sometimes straight out compliments too, saying that she’s being mocked and lead on. She doesn’t like people in general. She isn’t shy or anything- in fact she’s fairly outspoken, but she’s also not very well trained in the art of cooperation. People piss her off and she severely overreacts. The thing is, Morgan’s been spoilt to the point where she thinks she can do anything she wants and she throws fearsome tantrums when she doesn’t get what she wants. Most people don’t stand for this behaviour and don’t let her do what she wants, which is why she doesn’t like most people. And this has led her to believe that nobody lets her do what she wants which is why she has to get her way by force. You see, underneath it all, Morgan is a little kid. And like many little kids, she has a pouty stage after getting angry, where she’ll sit in a corner and glare at everyone and respond in huffs. And like little kids, when she finds someone that she likes, she’ll become very clingy, possessive, and jealous. To get to that point, you’d have to be very patient with her and not get angry at her. Give her what she wants, spoil her, but don’t act like her minion. If she truly likes a person, she’d never hurt them physically. Emotional hurt is something she can’t help. Morgan’s friendship and affection comes in the form of handmade gifts (baked goods and art especially), cute compliments, and hugs. She uses this to compete with rivals for attention too, showing that she’s got much more worth than them. Appearance Morgan has two physical forms. Her natural form has rich pretty caramel-olive skin which is soft and unflawed. She is usually blushing furiously about something, mostly from anger. Her hair is long and dark, reaching teh bottom of her ribcage. It is parted to the right and goes down in a silky waterfall. Her eyes are dark green and large, framed by thick pretty lashes that curl upwards. Her soft bow lips are naturally a light dusty rose colour but they usually have dark magenta satiny lipstick on them. She's really cute and is always seen with a magenta wand which emits sparkles- the result of her anger (it runs on thoughts). Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Beauties and roses and whiskers on beasties How does (name) come into it? French enchantress x Italian fairy Relationships Family Well, obviously Morgan really likes her parents. She's been spoilt terribly. However, she does show her nicer side to her parents. She likes them and has a great relationship with them, even if they did go about raising her the wrong way. Friends One person Pet She has a red tabby cat with an extended human-sized lifespan. Her name is Tabitha and Morgan has had the cat since birth. Tabby, as she's called, is said to be the reincarnation of a witch, which is why she is more smart and emotionally advance than most animals. Romance Please don't die on your first date Enemies One sided battle with everyone Outfits Morgan wears different shades of magenta and green. She has a lot of rose motifs, as roses represent beauty and the prince didn't let the enchantress in because of her ugly appearance. She's never without her wand. Her dresses usually have a sweetheart neckline and incorporate vines or very thin colourful chains. Trivia *Thank you Zena for help with the name. Quotes *lots of anger Gallery Morgan-Basic.png|her Basic Morgan-Facecrop.png|I'm so angry. You already knooow Morgan1.png|this cutie Gift-ChibiMorgan.jpeg|Awwww, wook at Bel's cute widdle chibi Morgan. THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG :3 Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters